Books
by xYelloww
Summary: Harry fell. Literally. Stacking books, of all the things he could do. Not so much of an haunted house but oh boy, did he dislike that Library. HP/DM. Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Books.

It wasn't until Harry made the dangerous move for the fifth time before he fell. When he fell, he fell hard. From the top of the ladder he went down to the floor, taking the bookshelf with him as he landed flat on his back. Books came toppling after him in fast rate. They came down like rain, landing with heavy thuds. His legs and torso were being hit a few times; one of the last books came down, right at his head. Harry saw and on reflex rolled away with a groan of minor pain escaping, hearing the loudest thud next to his head: "Damn. That would have hurt. "

He sat up, almost hitting his head against the fallen bookshelf hooked into another one that had prevented it from crashing down. Harry rubbed his back as he looked at the mess around. He cursed loudly for having to start all over again; it wasn't his favourite way to spend his time. Having to do it twice was even worse. He wanted to kick himself for repeating the same mistake he made earlier this day. He already hated being in here as much as it was.

A pop in the air was heard and his house elf bowed over him: "Master? Yous Ok?"

He waved the house elf away claiming he was alright and if it wasn't time to start cleaning one thing or another or something. It didn't matter really, so long the elf would leave. As soon as the house elf left, Harry fell back and propped his arms under his head with a heavy sigh. In the freedom of his mind he continued cursing as he looked around for points to start cleaning up his own created chaos for the second time.

Half an hour later he decided grudgingly he really had to get a move on and got back onto his feet. With a wave of his wand, having learned some basic check-up medi-spells he made sure he was alright and pushed the bookshelf back up.

Harry knew in his in the back of his mind that spells didn't do well on old books, because really, he was forbidden to use any magic in any way on or near the books; multiple times. Even house elf magic wasn't allowed. Making up his mind, he shrugged and started levitating the books one by one to their place on the shelf. Damn that rule. Damn that ladder. Damn this library. Damn the fact I'll be in trouble later. Damn it all. When he reached eyelevel he started picking the books up by hand. He trusted them onto the shelves venting off his anger. He heard some rips and crackling but he didn't care. Books onto the shelves, no matter how and getting the hell out of the doomed place was the only thing he could think about.

A rough hour later Harry walked into the kitchen and dropped down on a chair with his feet on the table asking Kreacher for coffee. Receiving the cup moments later, he warmed his hands and slowly stirred, trying to smooth out his mood.

Hearing the fire roar in the living room Harry took a deep a breath and put up his best face, giving his partner the smile he always got.

"My Love," Draco stepped into the kitchen and kissed Harry's cheek before he sat down in his lover's lap, an curious smile plastered on his face: "Did you finish the library yet?"

Harry winced but tried to keep his smile in place: "Yeah.."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Fondekit606, I agree it didn't feel complete.

**Books.**

"Harry! Let me in!" Draco pounded on the door with his fists, mingled with some kicks and curses. Draco cursed, having tried to enter the house for some time now and being unable to had him gone angry.

"What?! I thought you locked me in! You let me out!" Came Harry's shouted reply, making Draco stop his act; realizing he was caught in an anger fit against the door, he flushed red and shouted back: "That's not funny, let me in! I'm freezing!"

"I can't!" Harry kicked the door once, not amused: "I've been trying for hours! None of the lock opening spells I know work!"

"Like you know that many!"

"Hey! I was in Auror you training you know!"

"You quit!" Draco yelled slightly frustrated. Harry on the other side glared: "After I finished the door breaking course!"

"This one is still locked!"

Harry huffed, leaned his head against the wall and pouted. Not fair, he had tried, he did. Stupid door just wouldn't give in. He gave the door another kick when Draco's comment came through: "Are you pouting?!"

"No!"

"I think you are!" Draco yelled again. Harry could hear the blonde laugh and shrugged as he gave up on yelling, conversations through a door weren't his favourite thus he moved towards the window. With some pushing and pulling the heavy window clapped open, dirt and dust waving down by the sudden break as he rolled his eyes and looked down: "I swear I can't get the damn door to open Draco!"

"W-why are you bothering with the door when you can use the window?" Draco raised his eyebrow and folded his arms: "How illogic are you?"

"Illogic? The freakin' front door won't open." He gestured down: "Besides, it's rather high, I don't want to break a leg or something.."

Draco couldn't help but snort and swallow a laugh. He waved his own wand at Harry who didn't agree: "Levitating yourself is dangerous Malfoy!"

"Learned that at Auror training too?"

Harry huffed and folded his arms as Draco grinned in amusement: "I see, Hermione was who told you that."

Their banter was interrupted by a loud bang. Harry winced, shaking his head in dismay when Draco asked where the heavy sound came from.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." Harry answered instead and ran up the stairs, already cursing on the library. Something up there, definitely. Harry flung himself into the room, wand at the ready but, nothing out of the ordinary. The shelves seemed untouched, the books were on their place and the fire was down. Scratching the back of his head, he shuffled on his feet feeling slightly uneasy as he tried to determine whether or not the accidents in their home had something to do with the harsh treatment he'd given books previously. He hoped not. His mind not wanting to know what Draco would do upon hearing that fact but also realizing he would so not enjoy it.

Draco however, didn't wait for the other to come back and levitated himself up to the windowsill, jumping in and landing on his feet with a thud. He took a moment of thought, whether to go left, right or up when he heard Harry's footsteps above his head. Up it is as he went, finding Harry in the library. He asked his question again which made the black haired wizard shrug: "I don't know."

X

Two days later and the loud bang that apparently came from the clock on the first hallway sounded every hour, making anything nearby shake on its place. It was unexplainable, same fact went for the front door still not opening and their kitchen that had turned purple from ceiling to floor.

Draco had generously complained and Harry had shrugged it off. He found that whatever it was, it was innocent up till now and deemed it not worthy enough to rat himself out.

"The window's fine to use, a silencing charm holds itself well and who cares what colour the kitchen is?" Harry gave a smile and hugged Draco close: "It's nothing."

"But-" Draco started and Harry kissed him: "Forget about it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Books.**

A few days had gone by, relatively quiet until yesterday morning, when the library had closed shut. Draco wasn't entirely happy and voicing that out loud, he had put up a fight with Harry to make him get the room to open again. Much like he had whined over pretty much every mishap in the house. Draco was one hundred percent blaming Harry for the troubles in their home and he hadn't disagreed. In fact, the black haired wizard was sure it was his fault, or rather the faults of some books but they didn't got scolded on. That was all reserved for Harry, because he should have but didn't told Draco about what happened in the library. Yet.

Thus, knowing that; Harry had sourly set off, feeling that it was the same story as the front door and had taken a bottle of fire whiskey up. Not even intending to try. After a few hours, he had, with a sarcastic stance and in an unmistakably drunk drunk state, twirled and bowed after smashing the bottle broken on the door. Then, he had gone on by turning around, giving a roar and skipping over the mud puddles, another mishap in the house, to the master bedroom. Harry had never heard the tick of the door opening but Draco had heard the roar, gone up, seen the door stand ajar and smiled when he had followed Harry into the bedroom.

This morning in the kitchen, Draco told he had found the library locked again and Harry couldn't even remember it had opened up at all. Draco scolded and waved his wand, levitating their pensieve onto the table.  
Harry didn't even put up a fight in the first place but forgetting was obviously enough as the blonde wizard took that as a sign to generously whack and poke the other until he dropped the memory into a pensieve. Harry sighed, all the while hearing Draco's moping with his booze induced headache and about to smack back when he heard the blonde repeat the same thing trice: "Draco! I heard you!"  
The other just gave a glare and dipped into the pensieve.

Right now, Harry was still sitting in the kitchen, nursing his cup of coffee and his headache. Draco had refused to give him a headache potion after seeing his memory and had been in the library ever since. Harry sighed, sipping at his cup, pondering how to make this back to good. He was aware their house was a mess; worse than prank stars could manage, with no counter curses to find or so he thought for the moment. He yet had to check for actual books with solutions and he knew that Draco had started looking in the wrong corner. Standing up, he was about to make another cup of coffee when he was jolted out of thoughts by a voice that could cut through knifes.

"It's not nothing and I won't forget! Scarhead! Get over here!"

"Yeah, alright! I know!" Harry yelled back, he ducked between the helium like balloons swarming in air to get out of their purple kitchen. To his dismay, he had to hopscotch to cross the hallway and climb up by the railing of the stairs because the steps had turned into a slide an hour before. Already used to the mud puddles and the weird dance he smiled and walked into the library only to have the smile wiped off to shock.

One of the chairs had, what supposed to be, Harry guessed, Draco trapped in a loving hug. Harry thought so, and tried not to laugh because the curtain nearby was petting Draco's hair and the chair kept rocking back and forth; much like a baby in its cradle.

"One moment I'm sitting at my desk, the next, I'm actually being cuddled and hopped over to the curtain to be pet!" Draco hissed angry: "Potter! What have you done?!"

X

Good? No Good?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh.." The black haired wizard sighed and scratched the back of his head. Draco in turn send him a deadly glare whilst swatting, as far as he could manage, at the curtain to stop: "It's ruining my hair, you fool! Tell me what you did!"

Harry shuffled on his feet and looked at the floor, knowing a blush crept upon his face: "I might have.."

The rest of his sentence ended in a murmur and Draco hadn't heard. The blonde made it obvious by shouting angrily for the other to man up and say it already: "I know your a bloody Gryffindor! Scrape some courage up and tell me!"

"Fine!" Harry braced himself, slighty ashamed he looked the other straight in the eye: "I might have used magic on your damn books!"

"You what?!" Draco nearly shouted and Harry rubbed his temples, not wanting to make the other more mad than obviously showed he moved to sit on the desk, next to Draco's wand and told what happened; how he fell, got angry and used magic to finish the job. All the while trying to keep his own temper in check; fully well understanding that if Draco wasn't currently being hold in place by a chair and Draco's wand wasn't lying beside him but in reach of it's owner, he would have had hexed his balls off.

"Imbicile." Was what Draco snarled at him when he'd finished telling and pointed to the books: "Start getting them out. We'll find the book that made the changes so we can undo them before we end up in actual real life danger and we can't have that. I need to get out of this ruddy chair to hex you before I die!"

Harry merely nodded and grabbed his wand, ready to levitate the top row out of the shelf when Draco called for Kreacher; making Harry turn in surpise, having the why question lying on the tip of his tongue. He didn't asked but decided to see instead. With a plop the house elf came in and bowed: "Master, yes?"

The blonde resolutely snarled: "Wack Harry for me."

Kreacher looked at him wide-eyed, Harry comically mirroring the movement: "Master?"

Draco realised the house elf wouldn't do such a thing and rolled his eyes, balling his fists: "Forget that, just take Harry's wand away and hide it until I say he can get it back!"

Kreacher still didn't move but Harry straightended himself out, being smart enough to give his wand to the house elf realizing his mistake: "That was stupid, I know.. I get it. Sorry about that."

Kreacher, not understanding the situation, took the wand, bowed and vanished out of the room and Harry, silenty cursing, grabbed the ladder and climbed on it. Atop, he took two books and and climbed down, putting them on the desk and as if a light bulb burned above his head; he walked around the bookshelf and gave a push. The shelf only wobbled and stayed in place to Harry dismay. He repeated the push, adding one firm kick and all the books were sprawled over the floor. Harry grinned but not for long.

"Why did you do that?!" Draco shrieked, flailling arms: "Those books are expensive, rare and old, Potter!"

"Ahh.. Shut it." Harry accidentally blurted out, scrambling back upon it immidiately with excuses before mumbling that they survived last time falling. Under the impression that the books should be able to handle another fall he picked up a small book and showed it to Draco: "Could it be this one that managed this wreck?"

"It was your magic that caused this! I told you many times! Do not use magic on them!"

Harry sighed and put the book atop of the desk and bend to pick up another one. Realizing this was going to take a while: "I know and I'm sorry for doing so but come on.." He gave a tiny smile as he showed a thin purple book: "Is this the one?"


	5. Chapter 5

Straight no's, hesitant no's, maybe's after opening, some after reading turned no's; endless streaks of no's and maybe's, Harry felt tousled, hoping on a yes. Book after book ended up on piles scattered around. The stacks growing slowly higher with disregarded books that couldn't be the cause. At least Draco's anger had simmered away and was just plain displeased.

Upon another dozen of no's in a row Harry dared to ask: "Are you sure?"

Harry knew he shouldn't have asked when Draco shook his head, cheeks flashing red and snapped: "I know my books Harry. A book about the fourteen to sixteen hundreds dressing styles? I don't think so."

"Dressing styles?" Harry asked as he moved to topple the book onto the stack Draco pointed at. The blonde nodded: "Clothing. Fashion through the ages. It's a serie."

Harry wanted to ask why he had such, in his eyes, unnecessary series but he thought the better of it; he didn't even want to know so he scooped another book up: "This one then?"

"Maybe." Draco motioned him over and Harry opened the book, showing the index to the other who, after reading through, grunted a no and pointed to one of the stacks forming on the desk. Harry went to put it down when the blonde made a change of thought and wanted the books onto one of the piles on the floor. Harry disregard it there and went to the next book; the riddle kept on going for another hour.

"This one?" Harry asked and was a little taken aback when he heard a triumph yes being shouted eagerly. He was holding a dingy orange leather-bound book with loose pages that stuck out of their binding with slight surprise.

He readjusted his grip on the book to two fingers and wiggled it; making some of the pages fly loose and glide onto the floor as his head tried to wrap around the fact the most cheaply looking one of all could be it: "Are you sure?" He frowned: "This one caused all the mess?"

The blonde nodded and snapped at the other: "Yes wonder boy, that's the one," already stretching an arm out to take the book: "Give it here."

Harry shrugged and gave it over and watched Draco open it, using a finger to scan the index and then frantically flipped through the pages: "Pick up those loose pages will you?" He asked sounding nothing like the snappy displeased tone he used earlier: "This is definitely the one."

Draco canceled the magic that was soaked up by the book and flipped through it once again only this time he ripped one of every few pages out.

"Here." Harry held out the loose pages and Draco pushed the ones he ripped out in Harry's hands: "You better start learning the counters."

"Me?" The black haired wizard scanned the pages, noting the counter-spells weren't the easiest ones.

"Yes, you." Draco said smugly: "You do that and I'll free myself."

"I suppose that fair enough as this is my fault." Harry answered hoping Draco would give in a bit and help but the other just shook his head and continued reading after canceling the magic on the loose pages, waving him off: "It is your fault and it suits well enough that you fix it, besides," He looked up and eyed the other: "I'm upset with you for not listening and I have to pee."


	6. Chapter 6

Spellcheck on Doc manager has disappeared, I used an online one. Please point out any mistakes, in this or previous chapters so I can change them. Thank you.

* * *

He was sitting on the cold floor with his back against the kitchen door trying to read the pages in a measly light of the lone torch burning while Draco had freed himself a while ago. Harry's stomach grumbled and roared loudly and every other minute a whispered curse left his mouth as the heavenly smells of delicious chicken and other foods travelled into his nose. Obvious Kreacher's cooking as Harry guessed, knowing Draco wasn't a master in the kitchen and he was jealous because he knew how dawn well good it tasted. He was jealous because he was on the wrong side of the door and practicing the wand movements of ancient trickster spells out of a dingy old book with a wooden spoon; The wooden spoon that was handed to him before Draco had slammed the kitchen door shut in his face and he hated it. It wasn't even a metal one. Harry couldn't even pretend for a later use of scooping Draco's heart out with it, painful and slowly as wood didn't cut. Thus, Harry was, to say the least, not amused.

"Malfoy?" He asked annoyed twenty minutes later and another couple of dozen or so practice movements further.

"What?"

Harry tried real hard not to sound whiny but he was really fed up with his situation and failed to keep the tone out of his speech: "Can I have my wand back now?"

"Maybe."

The door opened unexpectedly and Harry toppled backwards, only to be stopped as he tumbled into a pair of legs. He blinked and looked up: "Please?"

Draco looked down: "Are you sure? You can't mess this up, you know?"

"I know," Harry sighed: "I should be able to manage."

Harry mentally added a maybe as he watched the blonde produce his wand from out his back pocket and dropped it into his lap: "When you're done, there's dinner in the fridge for you."

Harry sat up and nodded: "Alright.. Thanks."

"Thank Kreacher," Draco shrugged and stepped passed him; with one look over the shoulder he added: "The couch is yours tonight."

Harry sighed again as he watched Draco walk away. Half his mind wanted to throw the spoon at the blonde but he knew it would only lead to more problems and settled for throwing it into the kitchen; which wasn't one of his brightest ideas. He missed hitting Kreacher by mere centimeters and instead it smashed into their porcelain cabinet. A loud crash of ceramic clatter and Kreacher let out a hysteric screech.

Harry winced as he looked into the kitchen, the pieces where everywhere and he counted himself lucky that Draco hadn't reacted to the noise. Quickly he apologized to the elf and with his wand and the book he became to hate in hand he ran away; not quite up to being scolded by the creature was why he made a two second split decision on starting fixing the other side of the house first.

X

From that point it were two days later the air between Draco and Harry was clearing of tension and he was invited back to the bedroom to his luck.

Three days later Kreacher had finally stopped cursing at him everytime he came near and four days later he'd opened up the front door on the early morning and was graced by a surprise visit of his best friend Hermione Granger.

When he asked what she came for she smiled sweetly: "I've been invisted to watch over you redoing the library with no magic whilst your ferret is off to work. It's going to be so much fun!"

Harry wanted to faint. Draco was strict in how to handle books but when it came to Hermione that was nothing. Compared to the blonde she was the devil but it seemed he had no choice. He wasn't ready to start up a troublesome fight over it and meekly nodded, leading her the way.

It were six days later when Harry pulled the library door closed, saw Hermione out and vowed to himself that he never ever would set another step into the damn place.

Despite his vow, another day later he still found himself there. After all, who would say no to a romatic evening in front of the fireplace being read for by his lover?

X

The end - hope you enjoyed.


End file.
